Solace
by TeamDiNozzo8
Summary: TivaTivaTiva Spoilers for 10x11 Shabbat Shalom Ziva needs something to take her mind off the sadness that overcomes her, there is only one person she can go to for comfort! M, beware of the plot bunny, it'll come and get you


**A/N Hey there, so this is a smutty story I came up with in class... It's my second attempt at a smut story, but count that it's written by me, a 14 year old, so don't overestimate my powers :P  
SPOILERS FOR SHABBAT SHALOM, and maybe for Shiva, i don't know, i haven't seen it yet :D  
**WARNING: uhm, M rated?  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS:(  
**Please review, and i won't get upset by constructive criticism :))**

It had only been two days since the murder of Eli David and of Jackie Vance. Ziva was walking aimlessly in the streets, the freezing rain soaking her clothes all the way to the bone, but she didn't feel it. Instead, she felt empty, ashamed and regretful, to the point where she couldn't feel her surroundings. Her mind was impregnated with pain, far too much for anyone to cope with, the primary thought going through her head was "what if?". What if she hadn't moved to NCIS all those years ago? She could have spent more time with her father. What if she stayed at that dinner table instead of calling Gibbs? She might not be there right now, but with her father, and mother, and with Tali and Ari, finally reunited. What if she accepted her father's apology? She wouldn't feel so guilty about his death. What if...

Her thought was stopped short by her feet stopping in front of a familiar apartment building. Tony's. While she took the stairs numbly she remembered why she was there. She needed to forget. She needed to feel something that wasn't grief, and only Tony could give her that feeling. She looked up at the worried face of her partner staring at her. She must have knocked on the door without realising it.

"Oh God Zee, you must me freezing" said Tony, his voice full of concern.

"Tony, help." Ziva's almost silent plea was greatly significant to Tony, "she must be distraught, she is stubborn enough not to accept help." he thought with a tiny smile.

He led her into his elegant apartment and guided her to the bathroom, leaving a line of rain droplets dripping from her clothes. He turned on the shower and quietly said "Come on, you need to warm up!" She wasn't moving and in any other occasion, he would have let her be, but he could tell she needed him. He unbuttoned her shirt and threw it in a corner where her shoes laid; he did the same with her tank top and her Khaki shorts.

He stopped when the only barrier for his eyes was a lacy black bra and underwear. Not wanting to take advantage of her at this state, he only had a split moment to make his decision. He listened to the shower run for a few seconds, and chose. He stepped closer to her, trying to give her as much body heat as possible through his t-shirt. He unclasped her bra, and after doing the same with the panties, helped her in the shower.

He turned to leave when suddenly Ziva grabbed his wrist softly. She didn't know what made her spring to life again, maybe it was the water, maybe it was the fact that Tony just undressed her, or maybe it was the prospect of being left alone that scared her enough to move. She didn't have to say anything, she just looked at him. He had never seen such a vulnerable look in her eyes.

He stripped down completely and stepped in the hot jet of water with her. He was so tempted to shove her against the wall and have his way with her, but she deserved better than that. He didn't know what he should do next, he didn't know what exactly she was after, so he just put his hand tenderly on her waist.

All it took was that before she launched herself in his arms, almost knocking him backwards and gave a heart wrenching sob with her eyes buried in his shoulder. She continued to cry in his embrace for a few minutes, then she started to calm down, but she didn't let go, and neither did he.

She could feel his erection poking her stomach, and she admired that he was offering her comfort without rushing her. They stood there for hours, or maybe it was just a few moments. Neither wanted to move, they felt at home more than they both ever felt.

Ever so slowly, Tony kissed her shoulder, his mouth ghosting over her collar bone before connecting his lips to her neck. Ziva closed her eyes and shuddered at the tenderness of his actions. She leaned back to give him more access to her neck. Tony took that as a sign that he could keep going, he moved his lips higher and higher, kissing her jaw, her cheek, and placed a final kiss on the corner of her mouth before leaning back a couple of inches. He took her face in his hands and looked in her eyes.

"Hey, we can stop if you want" he said, making sure that she knew that he was OK with both, that the ball was in her court. She ran through the worst possible outcomes, but the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her made her feel that it was worth anything for this to be more than a one night thing. She needed his touch, his love, but most of all, she needed to get past this tragedy, and she couldn't do it alone.

She stared into his green eyes and slowly nodded, giving him the final permission. His eyes lit up, and he broke into a typical DiNozzo grin, pulling her right against his body. One hand wrapped tighter around her waist, and the other went up to hitch her leg by his hip. The long awaited moment of his lips meeting hers with just the right balance between sweetness and passion didn't satiate her want for him, but increased it, like gasoline on a flame that would take long to extinguish.

Their tongues met and Tony backed her up against the cold shower wall, sending shivers down her spine. The hot drops of water washing over their bodies acted as a catalyst for the tension being released after years of want. As oxygen became a problem their mouths parted and Tony slowly knelt down in front of her and ran his tongue from her knee to the top of her thigh, doing the same thing with his hand on her other leg. His mouth skipped past the place he was most needed at and instead travelled to her navel, his hands on wither side of her waist, and travelled upwards with his tongue until he reached her eager mouth once again. As their tongues danced, he slipped his finger into her, eliciting a sharp intake of air and a small moan from his partner.

As his experienced fingers pumped her, his mouth attacked hers. He moved down once again and left a clear mark on her neck. A way to remember this night in case it went bad. He moved lower, and lower, finally replacing his fingers with his tongue. The pleasure that she felt was indescribable. She ran her fingers through his hair keeping him in place, not that he was going anywhere. He was enjoying it as much as she was, his eyes were closed but she knew that if they were open they would have been dark with lust. Her moans quickly spread through the whole apartment, so distinct, that Tony was sure to keep hearing the echo every time he would walk in his house.

He licked and sucked expertly until she reached her climax. When he was done lapping everything up greedily, he stood up straight, his back cracking a little to adjust to his full height again, and looked straight into her hazel eyes. The world stopped around them. Ziva was still panting softly, but her eyes widened at the intensity of his stare. She saw lust, and she saw passion, but they were overshadowed by another feeling, one that she had only seen a few times. Love.  
He tucked her wet hair behind her ear and kissed her. Everything was in slow motion, and tender, not the frenzy experience she was still recovering from, but a different one, a loving embrace that was equally powerful, if not more.

They stood there for a long while, before Tony shut off the tepid water and picked up Ziva, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Never breaking the kiss he walked to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed, climbing on her softly.  
Ziva didn't want to break the spell of the moment, but she was too curious to wait til morning, so she asked

"Why is the bed so small?" Tony didn't bother to lift his head from her neck to answer, so she could feel him smiling against her collarbone.

"I am not used to having company, sweet cheeks" came the muffled sound "but i'll go and buy a new one tomorrow"  
Ziva's chuckle only spurred him on, he smiled and kissed her again. He couldn't seem to get enough of her, and judging from the way she was clinging on to him, the feeling was mutual.

He slipped inside her and exhaled happily, that kind of breath one lets out after sitting down in a day of stress. Damn, he could get used to that. Ziva started squirming beneath him, and, taking the hint, he started moving. He set the pace, and Ziva followed, she was usually in control, but right now she needed something steady, and comforting.  
He quickened the pace, nipping at her shoulder sensually, wanting her to reach her point before him. She bit her lip to bite back the scream related to the wave of pleasure that she felt in that moment. He let go and spilled right after she went over the edge, Tony collapsed on top of Ziva and leaned down for another kiss. They shifted positions so that they were both laying comfortably, ready for a night's sleep after their "workout".

Their legs were intertwined and her hand was on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat lulling her to the most peaceful sleep she had in a long time. Right before comfortable darkness overtook her, she heard him whisper softly

"I love you my ninja"

She smiled and leaned closer to him as she slept. She had finally found her solace.

**Tadaaaaa :) tap that review button, it'll make my day :)**


End file.
